Bella Bondage
by WolfWriter007
Summary: Bella needs help in Spanish so she asks Sofie to tutor her but Sofies methods are a bit different
1. Spanish Tutoring

AN:I** just wanna give author credit to connorkenway00 and TheTrueAmerican for helping me with this go check them out**

Everybody pov

Bella knocked on Sophie's door. It was late at night and Sophie told her that she could tutor Bella now while Sophie's parents where gone.

Sofie opened the door, "Hey Bella. Thought you were gonna ditch the studying."

"No I need the help." Bella said as she laughed. "So can I come in?"

"Sure." Sophie said opening up the door wider.

Bella got to get a better look at Sophie's clothes. She was wearing a white crop top with black short shorts. The crop top showed up her cleavage very well and Bella struggled with keeping her eyes off of Sophie's breasts.

She instead tried looking at her face. Her brown hair went well with her slightly Latino skin making her look ever better.

"So? Come in. Let's go to my bedroom." Sophie said as she turned around and ran up the steps.

Bella's eyes followed Sophie' firm ass as she went up the steps. She closed the door will still concentrating on Sophie's ass.

Bella felt herself getting wet and tried to push the sexual thoughts out of her head, but to no avail. Her pussy just kept getting wetter and wetter.

Bella finally refocused and walked up the stairs will trying to focus on Spanish, and how she would have to learn that now.

Once Bella got to the top of the steps she turned into Sophie's room.

Bella walked into Sofie's room and saw 4 ropes on Sofie's bed.

"What is this?" Bella says

It's how I'm gonna tutor you just lay down". Bella lay on the bed as Sofie tied each of her limbs to the bedposts, stretched out in an X.

Sofie walked slowly to her drawer and pulled out a mysterious looking object.

"What's that?" Bella asked cautiously.

"It's my vibrator and it's for your tutoring". Sophie replied with a devilish smirk.

"What!?" Bella stammered.

"Its going to be put in your pretty little cunt. Heres the rules, if you get a question wrong, I turn it up higher. Cum before I finish my questions, you get whipped".

Bella was visibly shaken, but was extremely wet and excited. She nodded her head in agreement, while Sofie ripped off her panties, exposing her tight hairy pussy.

As Sofie pushed the tip of the vibrator into her, Bella began moaning rapidly.

Suddenly Sofie removed the vibrator, making Bella whimper. As Sofie massaged her cunt, she pulled a razor out of her purse.

As Bella became wide eyed, Sofie shaved her pussy until it was bald. She ran her thumb along Bella's skin while inserting two fingers in her cunt.

Bella was on the verge of screaming as Sofie brought her closer and closer to orgasm.

"You like that?" Sofie asked while fingering Bella.

"Uh huh" Bella moans.

"Good because theres a lot more where that came from" Sophie said ominously.

As Sophie turned the vibrator up, she placed it back in Bella's quivering pussy. Bella moaned at the rhythm of the vibrator.

"First question, lo que es la capital de España?

"Umm, Spain?" Bella guessed. Sofie smiled and shook her head, and turned the vibrator up a notch. Bella was now panting like a dog in the heat.

"Next Question! ¿de qué color es una manzana?" Sofie asked.

"Yellow, I mean amarillo" Bella said confidently.

"Wrong again!" Sofie replied, as she turned up the vibrator.

As Sofie kept on asking questions, Bella kept getting wrong answers. By the fifth question she was practically drooling down the sides of her cheeks.

"Alright Bella, what does Mantengo mis pecil en mi mochila mean?"

Bella could barely speak, and any thing she said ended up sounding like gibberish.

"Oh well" Sofie said as she turned up the vibrator yet again.

That was all it took. Bella erupted in a screaming orgasm, which got cum all over Sofie's hands.

"Clean this up, slut!" Sofie commanded as she held her hand in front of Bella's face. Bella hungrily licked at her own cum, savoring the taste.

"You know the rules" Sofie said as she grabbed a whip from in her closet.

Bella became teary eyed as Sofie brought the whip down. After a few strokes she was sobbing.

"Shh" Sophie whispered as she turned the vibrator up even higher.

"Mochila...mochila...pecil... The pencil is in my backpack?"

Finally Bella answered the final question. Sofie clapped her hands and smiled, then began to viciously lick her soaking wet pussy.

Bella shrieked and came harder then she ever has screaming at the top of her lungs.

Sofie laughed watching her friend scream. "Well I'm going to go watch a movie I'll be back later"

"What do you mean, you can't leave me he"- as she got cut off by Sofie sticking a sock in her mouth.

Sofie, with mischief in her eyes, turned the vibrator up to max and walked out of the room, leaving Bella screaming in pleasure.

A few hours later, Sofie cane back to find Bella passed out in a pool of cum.

"Holy shit this is hot" Sofie says as she takes a pic with her phone. "I have Bella's new contact pic" Sofie smirked.

She then decided to untie Bella and wake her up.

"It's time for you to go home" Sofie said

"But you ripped my panties!" Bella stammered.

"Here wear this..." Sofie handed Bella a pair of her soaking wet panties.

"Thanks I'll see you soon", Bella says.

"Bye Bella!" Sofie said seductively.

"Bye Sofie see you at school tomorrow!" then Bella walked home feeling the happiest she had ever been.

AN:this is my first story make sure to let me know what u think in the reviews


	2. Bella Thanks Sofie

Sofie was standing at her locker when Bella walked up. "Hey Bella" "Hey Sofie" What's up" said Sofie "Oh nothing much…except I passed my Spanish test" said Bella excitedly.

"That's great Bella" said Sofie. "Yep and to celebrate me and you are gonna have a sleepover at my house tomorrow after practice. "Can't wait" said Sofie.

The next morning Sofie woke up and started packing. She was so excited for this sleepover. Ever since the tutoring she had been growing attracted to the blonde and this sleepover was her chance to make her move.

The day seemed to go on forever but finally it ended. "I'm gonna shower and change at home today so I'll meat you at my house ok?" Asked Bella "ok" said Sofie as she went to go change.

Sofie got changed and made her way to Bella's house.

"Bella" Sofie called. "Hmm no answer" Sofie said to herself.

She walked upstairs to Bella's room. On her way she passed by the bathroom and saw the door was cracked. Inside she saw a naked Bella drying herself of.

This made Sofie get a little wet. Tonight was the night she was gonna make her move.

Sofie went into Bella's room and say on her bed to wait for her.

Bella walked out of the bathroom into her room and saw Sofie sitting on her bed. "Hey Sofie" said Bella. "What's up" she said. Bella was wearing pink and white polka dot pajama pants and a white tank top while Sofie was wearing her cheerleading uniform.

Bella walked over to her mirror and started brushing her hair.

Sofie walked up behind her and slid her hand down Bella's pants. Bella moaned.

"Does that feel good" Sofie asked. "Mmm hm" moaned Bella. "You know ever since I tutored you at my house I've been growing attracted to you Bella" said Sofie. "Me too" moaned Bella as Sofie rubbed her pussy lips.

"Well then" Sofie said. "Why are we still dressed?" Asked Sofie.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna be walking funny for weeks" Sofie whispered seductivly in Bella's ear.

Bella practically ripped of her tank top and white sports bra to reveal her perky A-cup tits. Sofie ripped off her cheerleader top and black sports bra to reveal her hot latina tits.

Bella leaned in and started sucking on Sofie's nipples earning a moan from the brunette. "Oh yea momma" moaned Sofie.

Bella switched nipples give the other some love as Sofie pushed her back on the bed and started sucking on her nipples. "Ohhhh Sofie that feels good" moaned Bella.

Bella slipped off Sofie's skirt and panties to reveal a small patch of hair over her pussy. "Oooo Sofie you have a bush" said Bella "yea" said Sofie "I like it" said Bella.

Bella kissed down Sofie's stomach down to her dripping wet center.

"Oh Bella just do it already" begged Sofie "Do what?" asked Bella. "Lick my pussy" begged Sofie.

Bella dove in lapping up Sofie's juices like a dog. "Oh yea momma that feels so good oh fuck me" moaned Sofie.

Bella started to rub circles around Sofie's clit as she drove her tongue deep inside Sofie's pussy.

"Ohhhh fuuuuck momma right there" Sofie screamed in pleasure. Bella started to suck on Sofie's clit as she stuck three fingers in Sofie's cunt driving them in and out

"Oh fuck Bella I'm gonna cum" screamed Sofie "Go on cum for me baby" said Bella.

Sofie came in a huge explosion shuddering violently. "Ohhhhhhhh goooooooood Bellaaaaaaa" screamed Sofie at the top of her lungs.

Bella and Sofie collapsed on the bed. "Bella that was amazing" said Sofie "thanks you but don't get too comfortable because it's my turn" said Bella.

Sofie got on top of Bella and started to plant kisses on her center. "Oh Sofie don't tease me just fuck me already begged Bella.

That was all Sofie needed as she plunged her tongue inside Bella. "Oh fuck Sofie right there." moaned Bella

Sofie thrusted her tongue in and out of Bella's cunt hitting her G-spot with each thrust.

"Oh fuck Sofie I'm so close" screamed Bella. Sofie pinched Bella's clit bringing her over the edge.

"Ohhhhhh gooooooooddd Soooofffiieeee" screamed Bella

Sofie took her tongue over and drove three fingers into Bella drawing out her orgasm as Bella just kept cumming and cumming. "Shit shit shit shit shit" screamed Bella as she shook uncontrollably.

Bella finally came down from her high collapsing on the bed. "Holy fuck Sofie that was amazing" said Bella in between pants.

"Think you can go for round 2?" asked Sofie. "Hell yeah" said Bella

The 2 woman sat up interlocking their legs as they pushed their centers together.

Both girls moaned in pleasure as they fucked each other brains out.

"Ohh fuck oh god yes right there" both girls screamed out load. "Sofie I'm gonna cum" said Bella "me too" moaned Sofie.

They both brought a hand up and pinched the others clit bringing the other over the edge each girl screaming the other's name.

They both collapsed on the bed almost passing out from the pleasure. "Oh my god that was so awesome" said Bella "it totally was" said Sofie

All of as sudden the door to Bella's room opened.

AN:Leave a review saying who you think walks in on the two girls


	3. Pepper Joins the Fun

"Oh my god that was so awesome" said Bella

"it totally was" said Sofie

All of as sudden the door to Bella's room opened.

"Uhhhh what's going on here" said Pepper

"Well Pepper I guess there's no point in lying to you. We were having sex." Said Bella

"Ummmm" Pepper said.

She looked at the two girls naked in front of her and felt her pussy getting damp.

"Can I join?" She asked

Bella and Sofie looked at each other and nodded.

Bella walked up to Pepper closed the door and slammed her against the wall in a heated kiss.

Pepper started to kiss back moan into it "mmmmm" she moaned

Bella started to take off her black jacket and white buttoned blouse.

She then took off her light blue lacy bra and started to suck on her nipples.

"Oh Bella" moaned Pepper.

Bella moved her over to the bed and took off her tight jeans and matching lace panties. "Your pussy looks amazing " said Bella.

"I was wondering if we could try out a fetish of mine?" Said Pepper "Would you guys tie me up?" She asked.

"Of course we will" said Sofie. She walked over to the closest and got 4 scarfs.

She walked back to the bed and proceeded to tie each of Pepper's limbs to the bed so she was spread eagle.

Bella walked up and started to kiss down her stomach stopping at her dripping center.

"Wow someone's excited" she said.

"God I'm so horny just fuck me Bella" she said.

"Gladly" said Bella. She attacked Peppers dripping center with her tongue sucking hard on her clit. Earning a loud moan from the brunette.

"Oh Bella fuck right there oh lick my fucking pussy" screamed Pepper.

As if on cue Bella plunged her tongue deep in Pepper's cunt.

"Oh fuck" she screamed

Bella replaced her tongue with three of her fingers while moving her mouth to Pepper's clit.

"Fuck fuck fuck Bella that feels so fucking good" she screamed.

Meanwhile Sofie was getting really turned on so she climbed on the bed and straddled Pepper's face. "Eat my pussy" she commanded.

Pepper stuck her tongue deep in Sofie's pussy savor in the taste moaning into it as Bella finger fucked the shit out of her pussy.

After a few minutes Sofie screamed "I'm cumming"

"Me too" screamed Pepper as both girls screamed out in intense orgasms.

"Holy shit that was awesome" said Pepper.

"Agreed" said Sofie.

"I'm glad you two had a good time but now it's my turn and I want both of you to fuck me at the same time" said Bella

"How?" asked the two girls

"With these" said Bella holding up two 7 inch strap ons.

"Oh baby" said Sofie.

Sofie untied Pepper and each girl grabbed a strap on and put it on.

Sofie Laid on the bed and Bella lowered herself on the dick.

"Ohhhhh" moaned Bella feeling the dildo inside her ass.

She took a second to get used to the size and started moving up and down.

"Oh fuck Sofie fuck my ass" moaned Bella

She motioned at Pepper. Getting the signal Pepper walked over and stuck her dildo into Bella's pussy.

She gave Bella a second to get used to it then she started moving back and forth.

"OH FUCK YES OHHH GOD THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD" screamed Bella

She was in absolute heaven right now. She had never felt so much pleasure in her life.

"Oh yeah you like that?" Asked Sofie. "You like getting fucked in both your holes at the same time by your best friends?" She asked

"OHHH fuck yes I love it so much fuck me harder girls" moaned Bella

Pepper reached down and started pinching Bella's nipples.

"Ohh fuck don't ever fucking stop I'm so god damn close" moaned Bella

The two girls started to fuck her with all they had.

Bella was shaking and screaming in between them she had never felt anywhere close to this amount of pleasure before.

"OHHH fuck I'm gonna cum" screamed Bella

Sofie reached around and pinched Bella's clit bringing her over the edge and Bella screamed exploding in an earth shattering orgasm.

It lasted for several minutes. When she finally came down from her high the three girls passed out on the bed the two dildos still inside Bella.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed that. Leave a review telling me what should come next. And if you have any ideas for me for other stories be sure to kik me minerdude028**


End file.
